You & I
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru perdió a esposa y ahora lucha contra sus recuerdos de su difunta mujer, pero al verla a ella todo eso se va al caño.


**Este es un One-shot dedicado a Sofii Savid ʚïɞ.**

 **You & I**

Mi vida fue feliz mientras ella estuvo a mi lado. Para mí su sonrisa era indispensable en mi vida. No sé cómo es que he aguantado tanto sin ella, mi pequeña solo me resta recordar aquellos buenos momentos que pase a tu lado y cuando reencarnes yo estaré aquí amándote aún.

Y si tú me olvidaste yo me encargaré de que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi. Sé que tú llegaras antes de que yo decida buscarte.

Prometo que vengare tu muerte, lo juro por nuestro hijo, que por culpa de ese desgraciado murió junto contigo, amor te juré y lo cumpliré.

200 años después de tu muerte por fin mate a ese desgraciado perteneciente a la familia Onigumo, ese bastardo era el hijo menor de nombre Akago.

 **100 años después...**

—Amo la dama del norte ha llegado. -anunció su sirviente.

—Dile que ya voy y pásala a la sala. - dijo él sin mirarlo.

—Si amo. - dicho esto el joven sirviente se retiró.

—Aún no logro encontrarte. – murmuró en voz baja, antes de levantarse de su asiento para ir a recibir a Dama del Norte, que seguro traía a una de sus hija para ofrecerle casarse.

Él llegó a la sala y justo antes de abrir la enorme puerta suspiró.

—Lady Didí ¿A que debe el Oeste su visita?-cuestionó con cortesía.

—Lord Sesshomaru —hizo una reverencia. — Queda cordialmente invitado al dieciseisavo cumpleaños de mi hija menor.

— Le agradezco sus intenciones pero estoy muy ocupado. –respondió serio y cortante.

—Vamos Lord tiene que aprender que ella no regresará por nada en el mundo, tiene que aceptar su perdida. Salga y conozca a otras chicas. – escupió la demonio sonriendo.

— Hmp.

— Será dentro de dos lunas llenas, anímese Lord.-insistió una vez más antes de retirarse.

Él se fue a su recámara. Se quitó la armadura y se aproximó a la ventana.

— ¿Porque no puedo olvidarte? –preguntó al viento mirando el ocaso.

— _Sesshomaru... ¡Vamos a ser padres!-gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su amado._

— _¿Hablas enserió? Papás Cariño me has hecho él hombre más feliz –exclamó dándole vueltas en el aire._

 _Y como cualquier otra noche se entregaron uno al otro en cuerpo y alma._

El daiyokai suspiró ante aquel alegre recuerdo, luego llego a su mente lo malo.

— _Kagome no quiero que salgas sin protección, hay muchos yôkais rondando por los alrededores del castillo. - ordenó con voz profunda._

— _pero Sessh...- la detuvo, al saber por donde iba._

 _Se miraron en silencio._

— _Nada de peros Kagome, es por el bien de nuestra familia, no quiero perderte.- admitió._

— _Sessh nada me pasará somos Inu-Yôkais. Poderosos. Somos Los señores de Oeste. Nadie se atrevería a hacernos daño, somos el clan con más aliados.-le recordó._

 _Pero él no dio tregua. —Kagome no está a discusión.-repitió —No saldrás sin protección y punto._

 _Ella solo bajo la cabeza dijo un "si" bajito por lo que el platinado ya no dijo nada solo se retiró._

— ¿Porque me dejaste?- dijo en voz alta, antes de volver a sumergirse en el recuerdo.

— _¡Amo Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome está siendo atacada, los guardias que iban con ella están enfrentando al enemigo y me mandaron a avisarle.-comunicó uno de los generales._

 _No dijo nada solo se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mujer._

— _¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu señora?!-reclamó deteniendo en seco un ataque._

— _Yo no le sirvo a una zorra.- exclamó el atacante._

— _¡No le hables así a mi mujer!-demandó furioso._

— _Señor Sesshomaru que sorpresa.-habló una segunda voz con tono cínico._

 _El daiyokai no dijo nada simplemente comenzó a atacar con bakusaiga, el enemigo no daba tregua seguía atacando a Kagome, solo basto un descuido y fue atravesada por la espalda por él. Después de eso el atacante se fue._

— _¡Kagome!-llamó alarmado, mientras la sujetaba sobre su regazo, ella sonrió como si nada pasara._

— _Se... Sesshomaru…-su voz iba apagándose, mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

— _No me dejes...-suplicó desesperado._

— _Nos volveremos a ver, yo renaceré… Te amo…-prometió en un suspiró._

— _Kagome te buscaré, nunca te olvidaré. Te amo.-susurró, besándola con ternura._

 _Aun no podía creer que ese era su último beso…_

Se acercó a la mesa del salón dónde tenía sake y se sirvió un poco. Maldijo y lanzo su vaso hacia la pared.

— ¿Porque no pude salvarte? –se reprochó, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

— Amo Sesshomaru capturamos a una intrusa en el jardín del este. -informó un sirviente rompiendo su soledad.

—Llévala a mi oficina.

Jaken llevo a la joven a donde su amo le había indicado.

— El amo vendrá en cualquier momento.-avisó antes de retirarse.

Sesshomaru caminaba hacia su oficina erguido con su mirar serio y frío y pensante ¿Que hacia una mujer en sus tierras? El se había vuelto despiadado desde la muerte de Lady Kagome. Si se había convertido en una persona despiadada, había matado sin razón, sin ella había regresado a ser el antiguo Lord despiadado y sin compasión de nadie ni nada.

Dio un gran suspiro, antes de entrara su oficina y la vio. Estaba de espaldas pero un segundo después se volvió a él, casi instantáneamente reconoció esa mirada chocolate.

— Mujer ¿Que hacías en mi jardín?-indagó con seriedad.

— Lord Sesshomaru.-hizo una reverencia. —He venido aquí porque me estaban siguiendo.

— Eso no te da derecho a entrar a mis tierras. –mencionó ocupando su lugar del otro lado del escritorio sobre la silla de piel mirándola detenidamente.

Ella inflo las mejillas de coraje. — Era la única manera de salvarme, un tal Naraku me mando matar. - se defendió.

— No me interesa quien te seguía mujer la siguiente vez que oses entrar en mis castillo te mandare matar. - aseguró con una sonrisa de medio lado que apenas se veía.

— Deja de llamarme "Mujer" Mi nombre es Kagome. KA-GO-ME. –le deletreo ella, algo molesta.

Sorprendiendo al peliplateado que tenía frente a ella.

—No me interesa tu nombre ¿Acaso te lo he preguntado?-habló retóricamente.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, y de pronto sintió una punzada en su cabeza que la hizo desmayarse, sin embargo, no tocó el suelo unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

El lord ordenó a sus sirvientes que la llevaran a una habitación y llamaran al médico.

— _¿Me buscaras cuando renazca? - inquirió ella con curiosidad._

— _Si. Te lo prometo.-respondió dándole un beso._

 _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porque veo a estas personas? ¿Ese era Sesshomaru?-_ pensaba Kagome.

Sesshomaru observaba a Kagome. Era idéntica a su difunta mujer. El cabello azabache, los ojos marrones, esa delicada cadera, no era alta pero también manejaba los poderes espirituales. Tiene que ser ella. Su Kagome.

— Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos para despejarse.

— Humana.-llamó el Lord sorprendiendo a la azabache. — ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

— No soy " _humana"_ Sesshomaru yo soy una Youkai-Miko.- contestó sentándose sobre la enorme cama.

— Calla. Yo no te pregunte nada. Ahora contesta a lo que te he preguntado antes.- exigió de forma autoritaria.

— Que grosero. -expresó inflando de nueva cuenta sus mejillas como signo de enojo.

— Vamos mujer contesta ¿Qué te paso? - Volvió a preguntarle.

— Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y luego me vi en un lugar obscuro y luego frente a mi aparecieron dos personas. Una de ellas eras tú prometiendo amar a una mujer.-contó algo confundida.

— Explícate ¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó intentando que le dijera más. ¿Sería ella su Kagome?

— Si ¿Estas tonto? Te estoy diciendo que tú le jurabas a una mujer amor eterno.-repitió irritada.

— Cuida tu lenguaje.-advirtió tajante.

 _Kagome amor has regresado por mí para terminar nuestra vida juntos._ -fue su pensamiento, segundos después.

— ¿Sesshomaru?-nombró al ver que este sonreía de manera boba.

— ¿Que quieres? –habló molesto de nuevo.

— Lo que pasa es que no dices nada y sonreías como un completo tonto, como esos hombres que no pueden ver a una mujer sin babear. –mencionó enarcando una ceja.

— Hmp.-Carraspeo antes de seguir hablando. — Hoy te dejare quedarte aquí pero mañana después de la comida te irás.

— No tienes porque hacer esto. Me voy ahora.-aseguró poniéndose de pie.

— Ya di una orden y tú como habitante del Oeste debes atenderla.-explicó girándose con dirección a la puerta.

—Espera.

— ¿Ahora qué? –volvió a preguntar deteniendo su andar.

— Esa mujer a la que le juraste amor eterno ¿Era tu compañera? -cuestionó un poco apenada y tratando de no sonar entrometida.

— Eso no te incumbe.-respondió cortante.

— Me incumbe porque les vi en mi sueño. -debatió caminando hacia él.

— No te acerques Kagome.-su tono era claro.

— Valla, te sabes mi nombre, no hace más de un par de horas que nos conocemos y ya te lo aprendiste. -comentó con un ligero tono de burla.

— No me tientes mujer porque no seré responsable.-disuadió con el ceño fruncido.

— Vamos Sesshomaru cuéntame. No voy a decirle a nadie. –prometió solemne.

— No - fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

— Sesshomaru. -nombro en un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza negando.

Kagome se acostó a dormir, tenía que pensar sobre que aria con el Lord.

— _¡Te amo! - grito una figura femenina mientras lloraba._

— _No me importa. - dijo él mientras se marchaba._

— _¡Sesshomaru! - grito de nueva cuenta._

— _Muere. - dijo alguien a su espalda._

— _¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdame!-suplicó aunque ya no estaba ahí._

— _Maldito bastardo…- gruñó alguien desde la penumbra —Morirás por atacar a mi mujer._

 _Acto seguido le encajo su espada con el nombre de bakusaiga directo en el pecho y como el poder de esta es que cualquier ser vivo cortado por ella, es destajado por completo y si sus partes sanas tocan a las heridas, estas comienzan a extenderse. Por lo tanto el villano murió casi al instante._

 _Ella estaba llorando a mares aún. — Se...Sessh - él la interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso._

— _Perdóname Kagome - se disculpó al terminar el beso la atrajo a su cuerpo._

— _Sesshomaru_ \- dijo antes de desmayarse.

La pelinegra se levantó sudando y respirando agitadamente. Se aproximó a la enorme puerta del balcón y salió a tomar el aire. Al mirar a la izquierda vio a Sesshomaru sentado en el barandal del balcón con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – inquirió sin abrir los ojos.

— No te incumbe. - respondió ella automáticamente y se metió de nueva cuenta al cuarto para intentar reanudar su sueño.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a verla entrar a su cuarto, él no podia dormir, al tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo era doloroso tenía tantas ganas de dormir a su lado, ya bastante había esperado por ella.

Kagome se sentó sobre la gran cama era imposible que volviera a dormir, no quería volver a tener esas pesadillas de las que nunca antes había sido dueña, tenía miedo debía admitirlo y extrañamente deseaba contarle a Sesshomaru sobre su pesadilla pero no pudo al último momento se arrepintió y lo único que pudo hacer fue ser grosera con él. Suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la cama mirando en techo fijamente luego la sombra de alguien en el balcón perteneciente a su habitación la alarmó, se levantó como si de un resorte se tratase de un salto.

 _Hay Dios ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? ¿Qué he hecho?_ -pensaba mientras veía horrorizada el balcón.

De pronto tomo una posición de ataque al percatarse de que era Sesshomaru, quien había entrado se relajó pero no se veía tan contento.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –soltó rompiendo el silencio que imperaba.

— Nada.

— No me engañas yo te conozco mejor que nadie Kagome.-confesó con convicción.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió curiosa.

El lord sonrió.

—Kagome necesito que confíes en mi, si tienes más pesadillas dímelo yo puedo ayudarte a descifrarlas.-mencionó con serenidad

 _No sé qué pasa conmigo.-_ pensó apenas terminó de hablar.

—No entiendo, solo los veo a los dos y se siente tan real como si se tratase de mí.-contó un poco asustada volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama.

—En tu vida pasada fuiste mi mujer, eras Lady Kagome esposa del Lord del Oeste. – soltó al fin lo que tanto quería hacer desde que la vio.

— ¿Estas bromeando?- dedujo riendo un poco, ella no creyó ni una palabra de lo que él acababa de decirle.

Él la miró detenidamente antes de contestar.

—No, Kagome no estoy bromeando.-afirmó sin atisbo de duda.

La joven se cayó sobre la cama, debido a la impresión pero le creía no sabía el porqué pero le creía.

—Si es así ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde hace rato?-cuestionó con extrañeza.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.-admitió sincero. — ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Ambos se pasaron esa noche platicando acerca de los recuerdos que tenia ella mediante sueños, él le explico muchas cosas como que había sido un Inu-yōkai con una estrella en la frente, y que iban a tener un hijo pero desgraciadamente alguien del clan de Naraku terminó con su vida.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso Naraku la ha mando matar, no quería que ella se reuniera de nuevo con Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru ¿Qué harás ahora?-aventuro con cuidado.

— Ahora tenemos que terminar con Naraku y su clan antes de sea demasiado tarde.-respondió con firmeza.

Ella solo asintió.

— Bien yo me iré a mi casa tengo que ver que Naraku no haya destruido la aldea que custodio, no sé qué haría si algo le pasa a esa aldea.-mencionó con nostalgia.

— No. – dijo, de forma cortante. Más bien una orden que hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel.

— ¿Por qué no? –rebatió sorprendida.

— No quiero perderte. No dé nuevo.-admitió mientras la abrazaba.

—No lo harás. Yo estaré bien. Soy una Miko yōkai por lo tanto, soy diferente a como lo era antes. – intentó tranquilizarlo pero no estaba segura de que funcionara.

— He dicho que No.-recalcó más la orden esta vez.

Discutieron por un buen rato. Sesshomaru terminó acompañando a Kagome a esa aldea y para su sorpresa ella cuidaba de esa aldea dónde su medio hermano había ido a parar hace unos 30 años y al llegar a su cabaña fue recibida por un pequeño, a él no le gusto para nada saber que ella cuidaba de él, pero no podía hacer nada, solo se limito a mirar lo que hacia ella y la gracia con la que andaba de aquí para allá.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el pequeño.

— No te interesa.-aclaró fríamente.

—Mamá.

Él youkai se enojó de haber escuchado como se refería el idiota de su medio hermano a ella

—Ese hombre no me gusta es muy grosero.-refunfuño.

Se acercó a él acomodándose a su altura. — Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no es nadie malo, él y tú son familia.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le dijo al niño.

 _Esta mujer es bruja ¿Cómo sabrá que somos familia? Esto no está bien ¿Aun asi permite que le llame mamá?-_ pensaba un furioso Sesshomaru.

— El es de quien me conto mi madre ¿Él es mi hermano?-al pronunciar esa pregunta sus ojos dorados como el oro puro brillaron más.

— Así es Inuyasha. Él es Sesshomaru tu hermano. – la azabache sonrió al ver la cara del pequeño Inuyasha.

El daiyokai no decía nada solo se limito a mirar a Inuyasha con odio, quería matarlo de eso no había duda, por el su padre murió y Naraku había surgido de debajo de las piedras después de eso.

— No me toques hibrido. –exclamó sin medirse haciendo que el infante se pusiera triste y saliera corriendo de la cabaña.

— ¡Sesshomaru!-gritó enojada Kagome. — Es solo un niño tiene conmigo una semana y ya me dice mamá, me ha costado ganarme su confianza, todos en la aldea le dicen hibrido a pesar de saber su nombre el llora todas las noches, justamente el otro día me conto de su hermano y tenía tantas ganas de verlo y que le contara como era su padre ¿Quién diría que su propio hermano le llamaría hibrido? Me decepcionas. – terminó ella para irse tras Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando la salida ¿Qué acababa de hacer? La acaba de recuperar y no quería perderla.

Kagome corría tras el pequeño Inuyasha ¿Por qué lo trato tan mal? No tardo mucho tiempo en alcanzar al pequeño, lo sostuvo él lloro sobre su hombro como si de su mamá se tratase.

— ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? Es porque no soy ninguno de los dos ¿verdad?-aventuro el niño con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—No es eso, es solo que…- no sabía cómo justificar el comportamiento de Sesshomaru.

Pasaron las horas, Sesshomaru no apareció para nada regresaron a la aldea Inuyasha se había quedado dormido después de estar llorando, Kagome lo cargaba pegado a su pecho, al entrar a la cabaña lo deposito sobre el futón que ocupaba él.

Pasaron dos meses y no había rastro alguno de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha había estado triste después de su visita y su "amigable" conversación Kagome intentó alegrarlo de miles de maneras, la noche anterior le había contado que en su vida pasada era la mujer de Sesshomaru, y anhelaba volver a estar con él a lo que Inuyasha solo lloró mientras escuchaba atentamente a la azabache.

Era la hora de la comida Inuyasha y Kagome salieron a pescar al no ir preparados con armas fueron atacados, ella quedó gravemente herida e Inuyasha salió corriendo seguido de un ogro que le ganaba diez veces en tamaño, era de color verde con un solo ojo y pocos dientes, tenía miedo y por accidente llego a un castillo, no sabía a quién pertenecía pero lo único importante para él era esconderse de su atacante al intentar entrar unos guardias lo detuvieron, minutos después yacían muertos en el suelo pues el ogro los había matado corrió y choco con alguien.

— ¿Qué haces túaquí? – preguntó con semblante frio.

El pequeño hanyou no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando el ogro salió y Sesshomaru frunció el seño para después transformase en un enorme perro y acabar con la vida de ese miserable.

Regreso a su forma humanoide y se aproximo a su medio hermano, el cual temblaba y retrocedía con cada paso que daba el youkai.

— ¿Cómo diste conmigo?-quiso saber en tono dominante, Inuyasha trago duro y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Solo corrí, nos atacaron a mamá y a mí.-se detuvo por un segundo en su narración. — ¡Mamá!-recordó alarmado y listo para salir corriendo a donde los habían atacado.

Sesshomaru siguió a su medio hermano llegando a un claro donde vieron a una inconsciente Kagome, ambos peli plateados se alarmaron y fueron a su lado, el mayor la llevó en sus brazos e Inuyasha subió a los hombros de Sesshomaru al cual no le pareció para nada esa acción pero ahora lo importante era salvar a Kagome.

— ¡Tengo que salvar a mamá!-le descubrió la grande herida dejando ver la piel muerta gracias al veneno del ogro. —Tengo que hacer algo pronto ¿dónde dejo esa cosa que me puso el día que me tope con ella?-buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con el ungüento se lo puso sobre la herida y la vendo.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces enano.-habló Sesshomaru a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha sonrió al menos ya no le había llamado hibrido.

—No soy un inútil. –se defendió.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos hermanos, solo se miraron.

— ¿Cómo era papá? – se atrevió a preguntar muy temeroso de que su hermano le dijera cosas feas.

— Padre.-repitió esa palabra sin mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Me cuentas como era?-volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba a él.

— Hmp.-fue la respuesta de su hermano.

Inuyasha agacho su cabeza y sus orejas hicieron lo mismo ya no dijo más solo se fue a sentar al lado de su madre.

— Era un general, el mejor de todos.-comenzó a relatar —Lord de las tierras del oeste, temido por los otros lores pertenecientes a los otros tres puntos cardinales, nadie le igualaba, era invencible pero luego se enamoró perdidamente de una humana por ella y por su hijo semi-demonio dio su vida, dejando atrás a dos familias distintas.-terminó de narrar lo que el pequeño escuchó atento.

— Gracias.-musitó en un susurro el cual pudo escuchar a la perfección el yōkai.

Pasaron dos días y la chica por fin despertó lo primero que vio fue a dos hermanos platicando amenamente él mayor le contaba que había estado casado y le habían arrebatado a su esposa e hijo no nato a lo que el pequeño escuchaba atentamente todo detalle.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la azabache se había levantado y mucho menos de que se había puesto a cocinar, ella sonreía al ver la tierna escena de ambos hermanos platicado. Al terminar de cocinar les llamo y ambos se quedaron estáticos, miraron lentamente hacia su dirección y ambos sonrieron al verla ahí sonriéndoles a ambos.

— ¡Kagome!-dijeron unísonos.

— Hola, chicos.- saludó, regalándoles una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos se aproximaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

— Mi hermano me conto sobre mi padre.-contó Inuyasha emocionado.

— ¿En serio?

—Incluso me conto como perdió a su mujer y a su hijo.-confirmó un muy feliz hanyou.

La miko les sonrió a ambos, Sesshomaru no decía nada simplemente dejo que Inuyasha le contara a Kagome de lo que habían hablado, después de todo no eran tan distintos ambos jamás creyó que podría estar con su hermano de esa manera y contarle tantas cosas como si de un hijo se tratase.

Han pasado los años Kagome con la ayuda de Sesshomaru destruyeron a Naraku, no fue tan fácil casi ella pierde la vida, con la ayuda de la Shikon no Tama gracias a ese deseo correcto ella vivió. Ahora estaba casada con dos hijos. Yashamaru, el mayor y Rin la menor, Inuyasha ahora tenía 20 años humanos, había crecido bajo la tutela de su hermano y se había convertido en su mano derecha, él se había casado con Kikyo una humana sacerdotisa y teniendo ya dos pequeños hanyōs la mayor se llamaba Izayoi y el menor Shippo.

— ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – inquirió envolviéndola en un abrazo.

— Es que todo empezó con nosotros, sufrimos y henos aquí de nuevo _**You & I **_como debió ser desde el principio.-respondió alegre para después recibir gustosa un casto beso de parte de su marido.

—Te amo. –declaró mientras ambos miraban la luna.

Fin.


End file.
